Not A Clue
by kyjahtwihard22
Summary: first fan fic so it may not be good. Clary just wanted to celebrate graduating from college little did she know that she would end up married to the one person she doesnt really care for.Will her life get better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Have you ever woke up to the biggest mistake of your life. Well I have. Well before I get ahead of myself. My name is Clary Fray. It is the night after my college graduation. I'm so excited to get out in the real world. Me and my group of friends are headed to this night club called the pandemonium. We have all been best friends since we can remember there is Isabelle sometimes i look at her and I am jealous with her tall curvy figure her piercing blue eyes long black hair. She is dating Simon whose mom is best friends with my mom, so we have been stuck together since birth. There is Alec Isabelle's twin who is absolutely gorgeous but the sad thing is he is gay.(**A/n why are all the good guys always gay)** He is dating Magnus who is decked out in glitter like always. And then there is Jace he is the arrogant one of us all he has enough of it for us all. But that is such a turn off. You see him u would understand why he can be arrogant with his golden hair his golden eyes. We are about to enter the club with me in my outfit Isabelle put me in, but I can't deny I look H-O-T. "So Clary are you ready to let loose " Simon said to me."You know it I have been waiting for this since this morning "we walk to the dance floor. The music is loud and it was the bomb, the light were multie color, the dance floor was a glass floor with light shining through and some guy walks up to me and starts dancing with me." Hay gorgeous I have never seen you here before" he said.I started to moving my hips to the rythum of the moved his hips with mine. I looked up across the dance floor I see Jace glaring at the guy I am dancing with I wonder what that is over my soulder and said "I'll be right back" I walk over to him at the Bar and asked the bartender for two shot. I handed one to Jace and say "Here drink this it should loosen you up" he passed so I drunk It I finally was able to convince him to drink it. We both had about five drinks before we final felt the effect." come on Jace lets dance "I said while moving us to the floor. We dance together with our hips together moving to the beat until the light shined into his eyes. I stood up on my toes and kiss him. The kiss was rough but gentle. he moved his head to deepen the kiss. That was the last I remember.

I woke up in a bed with the worst f-ing headache i have ever had, I even felt alittle light headed then i realize something I wasn't in my own beed I was in some one elses. I felt a breeze and realize that all that was covering me was a bed sheet a rubbed my hands against my leg to get them warm when I felt something on my left hand so I look at it and this can't be real maybe this is a joke it was a freaking ring on my ring finger. I look around and notice a boy laying next to me his hair is an amazing blond almost gold that was average length then I lift it up

" JACE "

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC PLEASE I WOULD LOVE YOUR OPINION **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and as you requested. I am sorry i had finals to study for then I had to do online drivers ed for my license so here is the second chapter **

Chapter 2

"Jace get your ass up now" he turned over still asleep._ What the heck is wrong with him? _I decided to push him of the bed. He sprang up off the ground and said "What the hell are you doing in my apartment, and where are your clothes?"

"We'll see what had happen was I don't remember how about you "with a note of sarcasm. He sat there and stared at me like I was crazy.

"Last I remember was us dancing at the club "_should I tell him about the whole ring situation. Yea I think I should. _"Um Jace I have something else you should know" I lifted my left hand up and showed him the ring

"What are you trying to hmmm….."I guess that he saw it because he stop mid sentence. "Hmmm that is all you have to say" " I didn't know you were married " he told me _what the hell he knows me I think I would have told him that I was married he is such a dumbass._

"Fool I didn't have a ring on my finger till this morning". "So are you saying what I think you are saying". His lips formed into a cute little O. _um did I just say that._

"Get your ass up lets go to the court house and get this bull renounced". "Why I think, I like the idea of us being married".

"Well I don't so…."

Briiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg I got out of the bed an search for my phone. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was Isabelle._ Should I answer or should I let it ring. _I looked at it again and answer it.

"Hey Izzy" "Girl where the hell are you, you haven't come home yet" see me and Izzy thought it would be a good idea to get an apartment together to save money.

"Who is that on the phone Clary" "is that Jace, why the hell are you there. Please tell me you didn't sleep with him."Izzy is Jace's adopted sister and she knows just as much as I do that Jace is a player "I am on my way home."I hung up the phone and started to gather my clothes and I looked at Jace" will you take me home." "Clary are we not going to talk about this".

"Later I promise". He got up and started to put on some clothes and the way his 8 pack looked I kind of didn't want him to put a shirt on _what is wrong with me._

"Well why don't you come on wifey its time to get you home "."Don't start that, we will get a divorce". We hoped in his car and drove to my house.

The whole car ride was awkward he kept trying to bring it up but I ignored it. I got out the car and tried to take off the ring and put it in my pocket when Izzy came and saw what I was doing and pulled my hand and looked at me "Who the hell did you get married to ".

**Well Clary tell her or will she avoid the situation or will she tell her best friend that she married her adopted brother. If you have any opinions or suggestions for the next chapter please feel free to do so. **


End file.
